


hospitality

by sp201120122013



Series: Dangerverse [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kobra has a territorial streak.</p><p>(originally posted 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hospitality

"I fuckin' saw you in there, Poison." Kobra had just slammed his older brother hard into a corner, legs spread out in front of him in a gate and fingers digging hard into Poison's shoulders. Poison was wincing, squirming under Kobra's grip slightly, but that stopped as Kobra shifted his hands closer to Poison's throat. He coughed, and Kobra pulled him up and then slammed him against the wall again. "What the hell were you doing, huh? Saying, giving, giving him a fucking kiss goodbye before he went out with Jet? Huh?"

"Kobra, stop, I was giving him direct…"

"Directions my ass! The only directions you were giving him were some…some fucking notes on how to meet you away from me later. You're not fucking getting away from me, you're not going anywhere! Do you understand?"

"I understand, but it wasn't…"

"I fucking saw what it was. Don't you give me that shit."

"I was just talking in his ear."

"You don't get that fucking close to him. And no one gets that fucking close to you." Kobra spat, his grip tightening in the folds of Poison's jacket as he imposed himself heavier upon Poison, inches between their faces. "No one but me."

Poison licked his lips, tried to shake the hair out of his eyes. Kobra grabbed a fistful of the slimy red tendrils and shoved Poison's head back against the wall, the joints in his neck snapping back as his skull bounced against the concrete. He cried out and Kobra tightened his grip, tugging harder with one hand and pushing him back more with another.

"It makes me so fucking sick whenever I see him anywhere near you. The fucking look he gets in his eyes, that simper of fucking….dedication. He doesn't know a fucking thing about dedication. I gave you my whole fuckin' life, Nate."

"I know, Davey, I…."

"You don't! You don't fucking know, you don't know shit. I could be with someone else, fucking anyone else right now. All the girls out here love me. But I sacrificed that. I only gave myself to you, it was fucking you. You took my whole fucking life! All those years looking at the back of your stupid fucking head, and waiting for the day you'd finally be fucking under me. I was thinking about it even then, you know that? I've daydreamed about fucking you since I was twelve years old. I love you, Nate."

"Come on, I love you, too, I…"

"You don't love me. You don't fucking love me. You wouldn't even look at him if you did."

"Davey, come on, I have to…it's my job to…"

"It's your job to be a fucking whore!"

"I'm not like that anymore!"

"Yeah, bullshit. People don't fucking change."

"And especially not you."

Poison's retort was answered with Kobra pulling his head back and bashing it against the wall again.

"I can't fucking change. I'm stuck in this shit, and you're stuck in it with me. We're meant for this….we're meant to be together. As miserable as it is." he said, roughly kissing Poison and then spitting after he finished. "You stink of him."

"Davey, I told you, I didn't…"

"I don't care what you fucking did or didn't do. Just him being around you makes you fucking stink."

"Then I'll get out of your space."

"You're not going fucking anywhere! You think I'm that stupid, to let you out of my sight again? Can't trust you as far as I can fucking throw you!" Kobra yelled, grabbing Poison by the collar and flinging him to the ground. His cheek landed on the hard floor, arms thrown out in front of him as he lay belly down. He shut his eyes, breathing slow and heavy to try and dull the adrenaline from the pain. "No one's home. Your boyfriend isn't here to fucking save you."

"He's not my boyfriend, Davey, the only…that's…that's you, Davey…"

"I'm not your boyfriend. I'm your fucking brother." Kobra hissed, sitting on Poison's back and pushing his face down into the dirty tiled floor, pinning his shoulder down with another hand. "We've got blood. You can't fucking escape me. You're never going to fucking leave me."

"But I never…."

"Bullshit you'd never. You're already drifting. You, I have to look at you every day, hanging around him….and you just fucking, you smell just like him when you come back to me." Kobra said, his voice dropping, hands shaking as they clenched Poison harder. "You're such a dirty little shit." he said, and there was a definite tremble in him now. "You're a little slut, a dirty fucking asshole who just…who just takes what they can get. You don't care about shit. And you're not, you're never gonna slide away from me. I'll…fucking rip his eyes out the next time he looks at you, I, I fucking swear…." He started shaking harder.

"You're mine, fucking mine, do you understand?!" he yelled, slamming a fist down on Poison's shoulder and grabbing his hair hard to pull him back. Poison cried out, and Kobra rolled off of him, kicking him in the side as he did. "He can't fucking have you…no one can fucking have you, and you're not gonna…you're not gonna stink of anyone but me. I'll fucking, I'll fucking wash him right off of you…" he said, hands causing his belt buckle to rattle loudly as he fumbled to undo it, unzipping his pants and kicking Poison over again, face up on the ground and looking off to the side as his eyes started to squint. He didn't know what was coming, only that it would be bad.

"Gonna, gonna fucking….get him off for good…." Kobra muttered, hesitating. Poison was silent, migrated into the dead state he had come to occupy so often lately. He kept his eyes open, kept his breathing steady, swallowed hard in case Kobra was going to fuck his face. Kobra wasn't hard, though, and had pulled his cock out to piss on Poison. He hiccuped slightly as he was finally able to let the stream go, and Poison couldn't help but sputter and gag as the first of it rolled into his mouth, squinting his eyes tight so the salt wouldn't burn them. Kobra's aim was terrible, and more was getting on the floor than on his brother, and he stepped back to soak the rest of Poison, breathing loudly and heavily as Poison tried to spit out the drops that kept running into his mouth. He couldn't help swallowing some as he kept trying to get air, and he was twitching in minor panic beneath Kobra.

Kobra made sure to cover all of him, moving up to focus on his face after he saw that Poison's clothes were sufficiently wet. "Gonna get him out of your hair….you won't know what his air tastes like. You're only gonna know what I taste like." He roughly pulled Poison's jaw open, pissing half into it. Poison gagged on the amount that made it in him, choking and gasping at the angle Kobra was trying to make him swallow it. He was heaving and sputtering, unable to keep up with the liquid and grabbing at Kobra in desperation. Kobra only hit him, keeping him down and whimpering, but he didn't have much urine left in him, and he finally pulled back to dribble the rest down Poison's neck, gravity directing it to join the rest of the halo of a puddle encircling Poison's head.

Kobra got off of his knees, kicking Poison hard in the rib as he stood up and fixed his jeans. Poison had sat up, trying to get his pipes back in order. He continued to cough and spit, his hair sticking to his neck and dripping in his eyes. He leaned back on his hands, his whole body surrounded by a pool of urine. Not a huge pool, but there were plenty of puddles left over from what streams hadn't been absorbed by Poison's clothes, hair, or swallowed down by him. He panted, trying to rub the piss out of his burning, red eyes, and Kobra hovered over him, watching. The room stunk, reeked of piss, but Poison hadn't been cleansed enough, according to Kobra's definition.

Kobra strode over to Poison again, slapping his face and shoving him onto the ground. He grabbed his head, shoving his face with a small splash into one of the puddles.

"Drink it. Fucking lick it up." he breathed.

"I…"

"Fucking do it!"

Poison stuck out his tongue, cringing at the dirt that must be on that floor, and Kobra watched him closely as he lapped it up, hardly making a difference with how much remained on the floor. He could see Poison gagging on the taste, going through great pains just to swallow it and keep it down. Once one puddled area started to diminish, Kobra dragged him to another spot, and another, finally letting go and letting his face fall down to the floor. Poison's mouth was sick and sour, and he was trying to keep down the urge to vomit.

"This is what dogs do, you know that? How they lay out territory?" Kobra sneered, standing tall above Poison on the ground.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're nothing but a fucking dog. A fucking dog who can't keep from jumping on, from licking up everything it picks up. But despite that, I still fucking love you." he said, walking over and sinking to his knees, kissing Poison and gently licking his brother's lower lip, picking up the damp remnants of his own urine.

"You're all mine. All to myself."

"I know I'm yours."

"You're going to fucking stay away from Ghoul. He won't want you, not now that you reek of me. He won't be able to tell, but he'll know. Whatever, no matter how many fucking drugs he downs, he can't override instinct. He won't want you. No one will want you…..no one except me." He kissed Poison again, stroking his wet cheeks and pulling him close. He was cold and damp with the drying piss, and some of the moisture transferred to Kobra's shirt. "I love you, Nate. I love you more than anyone else ever will--and no one else is gonna fucking touch you. Just me." He pulled back, tilting Poison's jaw up to kiss him one more time, slow and deep. As soon as Poison pulled back, Kobra slapped him hard across the face, knocking him back down onto the ground.

"Now clean this shit up."


End file.
